Rica
Als sie klein war, hatte sie nie Freunde gehabt. Niemand wollte mit ihr zu tun haben oder gar mit dem Mädchen spielen. Denn ihre Familie galt als Verrückt. Und die anderen behandelten sie ebenfalls so, als wäre sie eine Irre. Aber das Mädchen war nicht so. Darum verzog sie sich lieber in ihr Zimmer. Dennoch war sie traurig, da keiner mit ihr spielen wollte. Darum hatte das Mädchen sich eine Fantasie-Freundin namens Rica ausgedacht. Rica war wie sie selbst fünf Jahre alt. Zudem sah diese exotisch aus, mit den wilden, dunklen Locken und den dunklen, fast schon schwarzen Augen. Mira hingegen sah normal aus, hatte helle Haut, hellbraunes Haar und grau-blaue Augen. Die einzige körperliche Gemeinsamkeit der beiden war ihre zierlicher Statur. Und auch vom Charakter waren beide Mädchen ziemlich verschieden, Rica war ein kleiner Wildfang. Immerzu fröhlich und aufgeweckt, brachte sie Mira auch immer zum lachen. Mira selbst hingegen war eher die Stillere und manchmal auch ein wenig zu nachdenklich für Ihr Alter. Auch ein Grund, weshalb das Mädchen von den anderen Kindern gemieden wurde. Und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als alleine oder mit Rica zu spielen, diese tröstete sie auch immer, wenn sie traurig war. Mira war glücklich bei ihrer einzigen Freundin, wenn die beiden zusammen spielten, konnte sie ihre Sorgen vergessen .Dass alle auf ihr rum hackten, dass Ihre Eltern sie schlugen und auch sich gegenseitig schlugen und dass sie Angst hatte vor ihren Eltern, diese aber auch gleichzeitig noch liebte. "Willst du weiter Schlafen Miri?",kam es lachend von Rica und die Braunhaarige schreckte hoch.Sie war mal wieder komplett in Gedanken gewesen,hatte nicht bemerkt wie Rica gekommen war mit einem Gameboy in den Händen.Ihr Herz schlug schnell als das Mädchen das Gerät in den Händen Ihrer Fantasie Freundin sah.Denn Sie selbst hatte nie so etwas derartiges besessen und hatte die anderen Kinder darum benieden.Und nun hatte Ihre beste Freundin,woher auch immer so ein Gerät.Das andere Mädchen kicherte als Sie das funkeln in den Augen Mira´s bemerkte.Und spontan fragte Rica: "Hättest du Lust auf Pokemon Blau? Dass Neuste was es gerade gibt!".Mira nickte aufgeregt,woraufhin die andere breit zu grinsen begann.Und so spielten die beiden Mädchen,dicht zusammen gedrängt und über dem Gameboy sitzend.Das Mädchen war faziniert vom Spiel und zugleich war dies wie eine art Zuflucht auf einer Insel der Sicherheit in Ihrem chaotischem Leben. Abends am Essenstisch bemerkte Frau Ashton die gute Laune Ihrer Tochter und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.Im Kopf ging Sie die Möglichkeiten durch und kam zu dem Schluss dass vielleicht in der Schule etwas Gutes passiert war.Und auch Ihr Vater bemerkte wie fröhlich seine Tochter wirkte.Dennoch wusste Er ebenso wenig wie seine Frau und beschloss nachzufragen: "Mira was ist denn los,Du strahlst ja heute förmlich,war etwas tolles in der Schule?".Mira fühlte noch immer die Aufregung von vohin als Sie und Rica zusammen gespielt hatten und wollte gerade davon erzählen als Rica aufeinmal neben Ihr stand.Natürlich sahen die beiden Erwachsenen das Mädchen mit den wilden Locken nicht und diese flüsterte Mira zu :"Du darfst Ihnen nichts von mir erzählen oder was wir alles machen.Sie würden dir nicht glauben und du bist doch meine beste Freundin oder?".Erneut überlief ein Schauer das Mädchen als Sie die Worte beste Freundin hörte und Sie beschloss es für sich zu behalten und erzählte stattdessen von einer Theater Aufführung in der Schule. Die beiden schienen zufrieden mit der Antwort zu sein und dass Abendessen verlief weiterhin harmonisch.Sie lachten gemeinsam,was selten war und für einen Moment war das Mädchen mit sich und der Welt im Reinen.Obwohl Sie wusste dass Ihre Eltern später vielleicht wieder streiten würden.Darum versuchte das Mädchen sich zu beeilen mit dem Abwasch,um wieder so schnell wie möglich in Ihrem Zimmer zu sein.Denn Sie verabscheute es wenn Ihre Eltern stritten,und noch mehr hasste Sie es wenn Ihre Eltern vor Ihren Augen stritten.Aus diesem Grund verzog Mira sich oftmals lieber in Ihr Zimmer,die Atmosphäre die in der Familie oft herrschte ware schwer zu ertragen.Diese Anspannung dass jederzeit ein Streit zwischen den beiden losbrechen könnte.Wegen dieser ständigen Anspannung war Sie auf der Lauer,wartend auf ein Zeichen zum Rückzug wenn es los ging.Und dies ermüdet das Mädchen oftmals einfach nur. Wenig später war Sie in Ihrem Zimmer angekommen und schmiss sich dort sogleich aufs Bett.Und nach kurzer Zeit kam auch schon Rica,wie so oft lief Sie einfach durch die Wände um von einem Zimmer ins andere zu gelangen.Anfangs hatte Mira sich jedes mal höllisch erschreckt,und noch heute machte Ihre Fantasie Freundin sich manchmal einen Spaß daraus das Mädchen zu erschrecken."Miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa was wollen wir jetzt spielen?",fragte Rica mit ungeduldiger Miene und schwebte Federleicht durch die Luft.Das Mädchen seufzte und murmelte ohne den Kopf zu heben: "Ich hab keine Lust Rica...".Die fantasie Freundin schnaubte und sprach dann mit gepresster Stimme :"Wir werden jetzt spielen Mira".Das Mädchen hob nun den kopf und sah Ihre Freundin genervt an."Nein ich...",wollte Sie anfangen,doch eher Sie den Satz zuende bringen konnte war Rica ganz nah an Ihrem Gesicht und funkelte Sie wütend an.Die wilden Locken hingen aufeinmal schlaff hinunter,als käme Sie gerade vom Regen.Und in Ihren Augen lag ein unheimlicher Ausdruck den Mira nicht deuten konnte. In Mira´s Bauch breitete sich ein seltsames Gefühl aus als Rica anfing zu lächeln und sanft die Wange des Mädchens streichelte."Rica´s Hand ist ja ganz kalt...Nein,dass kann doch nicht sein,es gibt Sie nicht wirklich!",schoss es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf.Zugleich verschwand das Lächeln des anderen Mädchens und wurde stattdessen zu einer emotionslosen Miene,auch jener seltsamer Ausdruck in Rica´s Augen verschwand.Ihre Augen waren nun leer,wie die einer Puppe.Und mit dieser veränderung wuchs auch die Angst des Braunhaarigen Mädchens.Sie wusste nicht wieso aber Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg,so hatte Sie Rica noch nie erlebt.Geschweige denn sich so ausgedacht.Zugleich bemerkte Sie am Rande mit wie Ihren Eltern wieder angefangen hatten zu Streiten und sich immer heftiger anschrien. Mira spürte wie Sie anfing heftig zu zittern,unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Währenddessen musterte Rica Sie mit diesem seltsam leeren Blick und sagte nichts.Und keiner der Beiden sprach ein Wort bis die Stille von einem lauten Klirren zerrissen wurde."Oh Gott warum bewerfen Mom und Dad sich nur mit Sachen...Warum?",ging es Ihr durch den Kopf,und wieder einmal war Sie bei diesem Gedanke den Tränen nahe.Das Mädchen verstand einfach nicht wieso Ihre Eltern sich gegenseitig weh taten.Ferner wäre Mira fast wieder in Gedanken versunken,wenn just in dem Moment Rica nicht angefangen hätte zu sprechen mit leiser Stimme: "Bist du traurig Mira?".Das Mädchen sah für einen perplex zu Ihrer Freundin,eher Sie sich raffte und lächelte.Sie bemerkte dass Ihre fantasie Freundin wieder normal aussah,und ziemlich besorgt wirkte.So als hätte Rica angst Ihre Freundin würde hier vor Ihr psychisch zusammen brechen.Zwar zitterte das Mädchen noch immer ein wenig aber Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und Sie versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.Denn Sie wollte nicht dass Ihre einzige Freundin in solch einem Zustand sah. Und während im unteren Stockwerk des Hauses es immer lauter,versuchte Mira es zu ignorieren und nahm Ihre beste Freundin stattdessen in die Arme.Diese ließ es wortlos zu und so standen die beiden für einige Zeit,keine der beiden sagte ein Wort und lediglich die Lärmkulisse Ihrer Eltern erfüllte die Luft.Nach längerem Warten wurde auch schließlich der Lärm leiser und verschwand zuletzt komplett.Zugleich verspürte das Mädchen langsam erschöpfung und beschloss das es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen.Und nachdem Sie sich fertig gemacht hatte und im Bett lag,warf Mira einen letzten Blick auf Ihre Freundin die wie jeden Abend neben Ihr stand.Bevor Sie schließlich einschlief.Zugleich fing es draußen an zu Regnen,zuerst war es ein leichter Niesel der schließlich stärker wurde.Die Tropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheibe und es bildeten sich draußen große Pfützen.Unablässig fiel der Regen in Ströme,zudem bildeten sich auch Gewitter Wolken und zusammen bildeten Sie eine fast schon schaurige Kulisse am Himmelszelt. Sowohl Mensch als auch Tier suchten sich so schnell wie möglich einen Unterschlupf,eher das Gewitter los ging.Und so kam es auch,die Blitze erhellten nach und nach für einen Moment die finsteren Straßen,eher diese wieder finster wurde und das laute Donnern zeriss die bis dahin friedliche Atmosphäre des kleinen Dorfs. Das Mädchen hingegen bemerkte davon nichts sondern schlummerte friedlich weiter,während die andere mit seltsam hungrigem Blick aus dem Fenster sah,auf die Menschenleeren Straßen. Es waren nun mehrere Stunden vergangen als Mira aus unerklärlichen Gründen aufwachte,verschlafen und auch ein wenig verwirrt schlug Sie die Augen auf und sah sich um.Es war düster in Ihrem kleinen Zimmer.Lediglich der Mond gab ein schwaches Licht ab während draußen noch immer der Sturm wütete.Als Ihr Blick auf die große Standuhr fiel,konnte das Mädchen nur mit Mühe erkennen dass es bereits Mitternacht war.Verwirrt weshalb Sie ausgerechnet jetzt aufwachte sah Sie sich im dunklen Zimmer um,hielt ausschaue nach Íhrer Freundin Rica.Doch die Braunhaarige konnte Sie nicht entdecken und rief deshalb leise nach Ihrer fantasie Freundin.Jedoch kam keine Antwort und Mira dachte schon Ihre Freundin sei da als Sie aufeinmal ein seltsam hohes Kichern hörte. Dieses Kichern verursachte bei dem Mädchen eine Gänsehaut und ein mulmiges Bauchgefühl.Zugleich schoss Ihr Puls in die Höhe und Ihr kleines Herz schlug hart und schnell.Mira konnte nun regelrecht die Anwesenheit eines fremden spüren und dies machte Ihr Angst.Bevor Sie jedoch irgendwie reagieren konnte vernahm das Mädchen eine vertraute Stimme,diese war jedoch nicht mehr als ein krächzen."Hallo Mira...Wie schön dass du schon wach bist...Ich wollte dich fragen ob du ein liebes Mädchen bist...Ich nämlich schon..",redete die Stimme und Mira erkannte ängstlich dass es Rica´s Stimme war. Trotzdem konnte die Braunhaarige sich nicht erklären weshalb die Stimme Ihrer besten Freundin so anders klang,und weshalb Ihr diese Stimme solche Angst bereitete.Zumal Sie zudem nicht verstand wieso das Mädchen mit den wilden Locken so seltsame Sachen von sich gab. Trotz der Dunkelheit im Zimmer und der Angst vor der seltsamen Stimme Ihrer fantasie Freundin glaubte das Mädchen bis zu jenem Augenblick nicht dass ihre Fantasie Freundin böse war. An jenem Augenblick erhellte ein Blitz für ein paar Sekunden das Zimmer des kleinen Mädchen. Und das was Mira da sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ihre fantasie Freundin war leichenblass, dass einst so lockige Haare klebte wie nasse Algen an dem schmalen Gesicht des Mädchens. Die Augen waren so dunkel dass die Pupillen unverkennbar waren und der Mund war zu einem perversen Grinsen verzogen. Doch als Mira genauer hin sah erkannte Sie sie das übernatürlich breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der anderen. Und auch der Blick mit dem Rica ihre "Freundin" ansah wollte überhaupt nicht zu dem Bild passen. Es war ein freundlicher Blick, man konnte geradezu das Funkeln in den Augen der Exotin erkennen. Mira hingegen fühlte sich wie erstarrt und wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Sie fragte sich ob sie nach ihren Eltern rufen solle, aber diese konnten Rica ja eigentlich nicht sehen also wie sollten sie dem Mädchen dann helfen? Und gerade als das kleine Mädchen den Mund aufmachen wollte, sah sie wie die Türe aufflog. Ihre Eltern standen dort, aber sie wirkten..anderst als sonst. Soweit es Mira im Dämmerlicht erkennen konnte, waren die Augen ihrer Eltern leer. Und ihre Münder standen seltsamerweise offen. Außerdem hielten beide jeweils einen Gegenstand in der Hand, Mira konnte allerdings nicht erkennen was es war. Schon die beiden so zu sehen, versprach nichts gutes wie Mira dachte. Für einen Moment war es komplett still im Raum, es war nur der leise Atmen des Mädchen zu vernehmen. Bis aufeinmal Rica schnippste und anfing zu kichern, wie auf ein Kommando fingen Miras Eltern an sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. Nun konnte das kleine Mädchen auch sehen dass beide ein langes Messer in der Hand hatten, womit sie sich gegenseitig angriffen. Dem kleinen Mädchen rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als sie sah wie ihr Vater unbarmherzig zuerst mit der Faust auf die Mutter einschlug und dann auch noch versuchte mit dem Messer auf sie einzustechen. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie das Blut aus der Nase ihrr Mutter schoss, als diese brach. Und man hörte auch ein leises ächzen als der Mann seine Faust in ihren Magen gerammt hatte. Es war grausam für das Mädchen dies mitansehen zu müssen, doch egal wie sehr sie es wollte, sie konnte die Augen nicht verschließen. Nicht einmal schreien konnte sie, als wäre ihr kompletter Körper gelähmt worden von der anderen, bei einem Blick auf Rica bemerkte Mira auch dass diese diabolisch grinste. Viel zu sehr für ihr "Alter". Währenddessen war zu hören wie das Messer mit einem leisen schmatzen immer wieder in den Körper der Frau glitt, diese konnte sich weder wehren, noch sich dem entziehen. Und so floss immer mehr von ihrem Blut aus ihrem Körper, sei es aus dem Loch in ihrem Magen oder auch aus ihrem Mund. Nicht mal schreien konnte die Mutter. Sie war einfach gelähmt, ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Lediglich in ihrem Inneren verspürte sie Panik, Panik um sich selbst und um ihren Schatz Mira. Und so seltsam es für die Frau auch vorkam, sie sah ein anderes kleines Mädchen neben ihrem Kind schweben, ein Mädchen mit wilden dunklen Locken und dunklen Augen. Sie konnte nicht anderst, als all dies zu ertragen und zu sehen wie dass Blut langsam ihren Körper verließ und sie sich mit der Zeit immer schwächer fühlte. Bis ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie umkippte, in dem Wissen zu sterben. Und so kam es auch, die Frau starb vor den Augen ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter. Während der Mann nur emotionslos auf sie hinab sah, füllten Tränen die Augen der kleinen und sie wollte schreien. Aber sie konnte nicht. Als Rica zufrieden schien, kicherte sie erneut und sah dem Mann mit starrem Blick in die Augen. Wie als hätte es Klick gemacht, sah er auf das blutige Messer hinab eher er es sich blitzschnell in den Hals rammte. Immer und immer wieder schob er das Messer dorthinein, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Nämlich die Halsschlagader zu durchschneiden, unmengen an Blut flossen nun auch wieder und verschmierten ihn. Mira konnte nicht anders als zu wimmern, sie wollte dass es aufhört sie wollte das nicht sehen. Aber sie konnte nicht die Augen verschließen davor. Es wurde wieder still im Raum, ohne es zu bemerken waren nun die Tränen des kleinen Mädchens geflossen und aus ihrem Mund kam leises wimmern, während sie von der anderen beobachtet wurde. Nun schwebte das Mädchen mit den wilden Locken auf ihre Freundin zu, immernoch das breite lächeln auf den Lippen. Bis sie neben der verstörten Mira war. Mira hörte die Worte ihrer früheren Freundin aber konnte deren bedeutung nicht verstehen: " Nun können wir für immer freunde sein, hörst du für immer! Ich werde für immer an deiner Seite bleiben Mira Barrymore" Aufeinmal wurde dem Mädchen schwarz vor Augen, während noch immer ihre Freundin sprach. Es war unklar wie es mit dem Mädchen noch weiter gehen würde. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen